everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Devika Nagini
Devika Nagini is the daughter of the princess and the prince from The Snake Prince, an Indian fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Olive Fairy Book. Info Name: Devika Nagini Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Snake Prince Roommate: Cynthia Nez Alignment: Neutral Secret Heart's Desire: To learn to be one with the snakes. My "Magic" Touch: I can hypnotize snakes by charming them. I'm usually harmless with the snakes, but at least once I used them to play a practical joke on Raven Queen. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Callum Direach. He loves falcons the same way that I love snakes. However, Callum is afraid of poisonous snakes. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Since I work with snakes, I constantly get bitten by them. Luckily I have antidotes, but it still sucks having to deal with poison. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I can work with snakes in this class. Least Favorite Subject: Debate. I'm just really awful at it. Best Friends Forever After: Marjani Nunda since she loves the wild side of life too and Ari Lutin because he loves snakes. Character Appearance Devika is of average height, with black hair in a ponytail with a purple scrunchie, brown skin, and brown eyes. She ears an orange choli and skirt, as well as a green sari with a snake pattern. She has green snake earrings and a pierced nose. On her head is a cobra tiara. On the back of her neck is a snakebite piercing. Personality Devika is a calm, collected girl who enjoys reptiles. She doesn't mind a little pain now and then, and she wants lots of piercings when she gets older. She is always quick to point out facts about reptiles. She's also fond of practical jokes and uses the snakes to play pranks. Biography Greetings. My name is Devika Nagini. I am the daughter of the princess and the prince from The Snake Prince. My father was a baby who was found in a pot by an old woman and raised by a childless king and queen. He married a princess. But when Dad spoke to Mom, he turned into a snake and vanished. Mom went to see the Queen of the Snakes. She was warned not to be afraid of her or else she would not get her husband back. Mom did not show any fear of the Queen of the Snakes and won back her husband. My family is doing good right now. I live with my parents and two sisters in a nice palace - I'm the middle child. Ever After High is a pretty fun place. I have made friends with all the snakes here - I work at the reptile house - and I'm able to charm them. I have the power to hypnotize them too. I'm not afraid of snakes at all and I work with them. I even don't mind finding them in pots I fill up in the stream. I work with a lot of them, and I have been bitten before. Still, I wear my snakebites as a source of pride in who I am. I even have a snakebite piercing on the back of my neck. I have managed to find a boyfriend in the form of Callum Direach. He works with falcons in the same way that I work with snakes, but he doesn't like snakes at all. Still, I try to bond with him through other means. Trivia *Devika's older sister is named Rina and her younger sister is named Lalita. *Devika's surname refers to nagas, half-human, half-cobra creatures found in Hinduism (female nagas are called naginis). Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Neutrals Category:The Snake Prince Category:Indian